Kiss it Better
by purple crayon90
Summary: They always say that a kiss can make it better. Well, they never really said WHERE you had to kiss, right? Short oneshot with Sora/Kairi fluff. : Lame title, XD


Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters. :)

Hi everyone! I'm bacccck again. :) So, I don't really know where this idea came from -- but it's another short little drabble that I had to get out. I haven't played Kingdom Hearts in the longest time, but I really thought it would be perfect to use for this lighthearted story. (I really wanted something fluffy after the slightly disturbing fic, 'Never Alone' that I wrote, haha.)

Any ways, I'm sorry if they seem a tiny bit out of character or if anything seems off. Like I said, I have played Kingdom hearts in forevvver. :) Sorry that it's so short, by the way. :) (And for the lame, TOTALLY not original title.) XD

* * *

**:Kiss It Better:**

The sun was just setting over a familiar beach, casting lovely oranges and pinks over the horizon. Against certain warped branch, a handsome boy with unruly chestnut colored hair sat idly, watching out over the calm ocean surface as the painting-like sky mingled with it's dark depths. After so much trouble, things were starting to finally become calm for Sora, and he greatly enjoyed the new time to relax. Watching the sunset was always most comforting to him. Closing his sky colored eyes, Sora sighed contently. It seemed like nothing could disturb such a wonderful moment.

"Ah!"

Sora jumped, eyes shooting open as a familiar voice cried out, just before something hit the smooth branch behind him. "Kairi?" He asked out loud, smiling amusedly as he stood up, hands on the bark of the tree as he glanced behind it. Kairi was sitting on her behind, rubbing at her elbow with a wince. "You should really watch where you're going, Kairi." Sora said jokingly, laughter in his warm, sky colored eyes as the scarlet haired girl pouted with a light blush. He held out his hand for her, chuckling at her expression.

"I wouldn't have to watch where I'm going so much if _someone_wouldn't leave their shoes laying around like that." Kairi said, pointing over her shoulder where Sora's shoes laid discarded on the ground, before climbing over the smooth tree branch. She sat down next to Sora, still rubbing at her sore elbow.

Sora chuckled warmly. Kairi always found it so hard to remain upset with him -- he was too genuinely _good_to be mad at. "Sorry, Kairi." He said, rubbing the back of his messy-haired head. "New shoes." He informed. "My mom would kill me if I got sand in them." He said, "Why'd you try coming up from behind me, any ways?"

Kairi blushed embarrassedly. "I was trying to sneak up on you." She confessed, "I was going to scare you."

Sora chuckled, holding his stomach as he broke into a fit of hearty laughter. This only made Kairi blush more, flustered. "I think you should save the stealth for the professionals." The spiky haired boy said in the midst of laughter.

"Go ahead, laugh." Kairi said, rubbing at her pained elbow with a pout. "It's not like I'm in pain or anything!" She said, a hint of sarcasm to her tone. She knew that Sora knew she was joking -- although she _did_ wish her elbow didn't hurt so bad.

Sora quieted his laughter, "Sorry, Kairi." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. He grinned, turning to the scarlet haired female than, "Hey, can I make it up to you?"

Kairi tilted her head to the side, "How?" She asked, looking up from her elbow with caution. Sora could be extremely unpredictable sometimes.

Sora's smile widened. "Here," He said, taking Kairi's arm. "They say a kiss will make it better, right?" He asked, looking up at Kairi. Her face was beginning to rival her scarlet hair. "May I?"

Kairi blinked a few times, face hot. He couldn't be serious, could he? Her elbow was all dirty and scratched up, and it's not like that sort of thing -- kissing a wound to make it better -- really worked, right? Still, Kairi found herself wordlessly nodding, eyes diverting embarrassedly to the side as Sora grinned happily.

Waiting to feel his lips on her elbow, Kairi couldn't have been more shocked when Sora kissed her on the mouth, instead, tentatively touching the side of her face with his fingertips as he did so.

Kairi's eyes widened in shock, blushing when Sora pulled away after only a moment. "They never really said _where_ you were supposed to kiss ..." The spiky haired boy commented, a light blush adorning his own features. "Feel better?"

Kairi pressed her lips together in a smile, eyes softening. She barely even remembered falling, anymore. The scratch on her arm could have disappeared completely, for all she knew. "No ..." She lied softly, earning a quizzical look from Sora, who's face dropped slightly. "I don't think ... I mean, I think that wasn't long enough." Kairi said, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Again, Sora was grinning widely. "Should I try again?"

Kairi nodded. "Mmhm, I think so." She said, giggling lightly.

Sora enthusiastically leaned forward, happy to press his lips against Kairi's again -- this time, angling his face to make it last.

Kairi sighed contentedly when they pulled away, foreheads touching. "Sorry that it was my fault you hurt your arm, Kairi." Sora commented.

Kairi smiled, taking Sora's hands and lacing their fingers over their laps. "I don't mind so much." She replied, "As long as you're there to kiss it better, it doesn't matter." She said.

Sora grinned happily, pulling Kairi in for a tight hug.

"Well, _that's _one thing you can always count on!" He said, and even though Kairi's wound was long forgotten, he kissed her again.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N:** There you have it, everyone! Useless Sora/Kairi fluff to put smiles on the faces of all. :) Again, I apologise for the shortness -- and if the ending seemed abrupt. I know this idea has probably been done a million times before, but I just couldn't resist when this popped into my head! :) I love this couple a lot, they are just so ... adorable and lighthearted. Sora is probably one of my favorite characters ever -- he's just amazing, haha.

Well, any way, I hope you all really enjoyed this -- I sure liked writing it. :) Feel free to review and all that, I would loveto hear any thing you have to say!


End file.
